What Happens In Vegas
by CbabyRKO
Summary: What happens when Cody gets himself lost in Vegas...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so… this is just a little teaser I guess to see what people think. If you have seen The Hangover at least twice you will recognize the song. It just popped into my head and I had to share lol...

I actually posted this on my Lj months ago but I figured I'd post it here and I plan to update eventually but the real world keeps getting in my way lol! ENJOY :D

What do John-Johns dream of

When they take a little John-John snooze

Do they dream of naked Randy's or Ted Dibiase in his birthday suit?

Don't you worry your fuzzy John-John head

We're gonna get you back to Randy and your cozy hotel bed.

And then we're gonna find our best friend Cody

And then we're gonna give him a best friend hug

Cody oh Cody Rhodes Cody oh Cody Rhodes

But if he's been kidnapped by crazy wrestling fan girls

Well then we're shit out of luck

"You have got to be kidding me" Ted Dibiase Jr. said in utter disbelief. "What the hell do you mean you lost Cody?"

"I mean exactly that" John Cena replied "that little fucker slipped right by me in the bathroom saying he'd wait for me outside. Not even a minute later I'm there and he's not."

"You try calling him?" Ted asked

"My cell phone is upstairs on the charger" John replies taking off his ball cap and running his hand through his hair "and besides you get no service on the casino floor so I didn't think much of it anyway."

"Right" Ted said thinking for a moment as too what they should do finally he said "lets go outside and see if we can reach him on his cell phone. If we can't then we'll ask around and see if anyone has seen him."  
>"I think its best we don't tell Randy about this until after Cody is found" John says not sure if he wants to be the one to tell his lover that he had somehow lost track of the younger wrestler in a place like Las Vegas.<p>

"Agreed" Ted said as they made their way out of the casino and onto the busy Las Vegas strip.


	2. Chapter 2

Coz I maybe bad but I'm perfectly

Good at it Sex in the air

I don't care I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But whips and chains excite me!

Rihanna S&M

A/N: Yeah its short but I'm going to try and write longer chapters here soon! Thankies for the comments they make me :D

Trying to find someone on the Las Vegas strip was like trying to find Waldo in one of the obnoxiously crowded scenes in the book: impossible. John had drank more than a few Jack and cokes so the bright lights and busy nightlife were sending his senses into overdrive and now he realized why Randy didn't like him going out onto the strip alone.

"Don't you run off on me too," Ted huffed his cheeks turning red as he closed his cell phone. "I'm gonna have a hard enough time explaining to Randy what the hell happened to Cody so if you run off then I'm changing my name and going to wrestle in Japan."

"Don't you worry Teddy I am not going anywhere John," laughed "I'm sure I'd catch just as much hell as you if I did. Did Cody pick up the phone?"

"No," Ted said "he either turned it off or is ignoring my call." It wasn't like Cody to ignore a call from Teddy so it was safe to say he was worried.

"Okay," John said thinking of what to do then finally he said "lets find Hunter and Shawn and see if they are still with Randy. If so then tell them to keep him occupied for as long as possible while we search for Cody."

"Do we tell them that Cody is missing" Ted asked hoping to put off the inevitable for as long as possible.

"Yes only becoz I'm sure they'll figure something is up if we ask them to keep an eye on Randy."

"Man I hope for our sake Cody is okay Ted said clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Knowing Cody he's been kidnapped by some crazy fan girls outside the bathroom," John said all though he hoped that wasn't the case.

"As much as I'm sure he'd enjoy that" Ted said shaking his head as they made their way back into the casino "I am sure thats not the case"

"You guys what?" Shawn asked in disbelief at what John and Ted were telling him.

"We lost Cody, Shawn or he wants to be lost" Ted said "there's really no telling with him"

They had found Paul Randy and Shawn playing three card poker near where they had last been with Cody and figured Shawn would be the best person to tell first about their predicament.

"Well how in the world did you geniuses manage to do that?" Shawn asked slightly amused at the thought of young Cody Rhodes let loose in Vegas by himself.

"Don't ask me" Ted said throwing up his hands exasperated "I was at the table playing cards with you guys when they said they were going to the bathroom then John came back and said Cody was gone."

"He said he was going to wait for me outside the bathroom so when I didn't see him I figured he went back to the table with you guys," John finished.

Have you tried calling him? Shawn asked becoming concerned.

"Yeah but it went straight to voicemail so I figure he's either ignoring my call or his phone is dead," Ted answered as he noticed Randy and Hunter making their way over to them.

"Oh shit oh shit crap and damn Randy and Paul are coming over Ted said in a harsh whisper. He only called Hunter by his real name when he was nervous and right then he was really feeling it. "What the fuck are we gonna say when they ask about Cody?"

"Tell them he's with Evan and Morrison at some club," John suggested.

Cody hates Morrison Ted replied as his palms began to sweat.

"He'll tolerate him for Evan," Shawn interjected "and it's the best we got at this point he said."

"Hope you guys aren't talking bad about us over here" Hunter said as he slid his arm around Shawn's waist and pulled him close.  
>"Nothing you guys haven't heard before," John said<p>

"Where's Cody," Randy asked as he stood next to John his fingers playing at the hem of his t-shirt.

"With Evan and Morrison," Ted said his heart pounding in his chest so hard he was sure the others could hear it.

"What did hell freeze over?" Randy asked always the skeptic I don't know who hates who more between those two.

"No," John said he wanted to go clubbing and Ted and I figured he'd be okay by himself with them for a few hours. Cody and Morrison usually play nice when ever they're with Evan.

"Yeah well if Cody comes up missing I'm holding you two responsible" Randy said as his fingers slipped underneath Johns shirt and began tracing patterns on his lower back sending goose bumps racing across his skin.

Ted looked as if he was going to piss himself at Randy's comment and John found it hard not to laugh at the situation they were in.  
>"He'll be fine" John said more for Teddy's sake than Randy's.<p>

"Lets go upstairs," Randy whispered into John's ear while the others talked amongst themselves. He let his hand slip down the back of John's shorts to squeeze his ass making John push back against him.

"Ted wanted me to go with him over to O'Shea's to cash in his chips he forgot to redeem earlier.

"I'm sure Shawn and Hunter will go with him won't you guys?" Randy told them.

"Sure" Shawn said "I wanted to gamble a bit more anyway."

"You're gonna regret it in the morning" Hunter said eyeing his lover.

"Maybe but you can't come to Vegas and not regret at least one thing you did while you're here."


End file.
